Through Out The Continent Of Tamriel
by ElSlick
Summary: People from around Tamriel turn their lives for the best or worst, as they face situations that will change their lives forever. All events happen during the game Skyrim (after Dragonborn kills Alduin)(Civil War still going on) (I will update as much as i can, when i can)
1. Chapter 1

A young woodelf women with short green spiky hair & a male with brown combed back hair, sitting inside a inn on Haven, Valenwood; Drinking on ale & talking business.

"Wait, what do you mean Robb wants a other shipment of skooma delivered, I can't just make skooma in a day, it takes more!

Aaron yelled hoping nobody heard about the skooma shipment,"Well you better hurry, cause Robb is only giving you three days, or maybe he'd perfer to drink Breton blood instead."

The woodelf got up laughing hysterically & walked away in a teaseful way. " You Bitch!" Aaron snapped at the woodelf. "Excuse Me? My name is not "bitch",it's Loel. Remeber that Aaron "The Slick". "Hmph" snorred Aaron , as he exited the inn & sneaked to his hidden skooma den, a littel three hundred yars north of the inn under a slighted tilted tree. Aaron examined his skooma ingredients on his shelves & he had little to make skooma with: Two cups of Moonsugar, Three Nightshade, & Twenty empty skooma bottles to pour it in.

Maybe i can buy more ingredients, Aaron thought & checking his coin purse to only see thirteen gold of disappointment."Gods damn it!" Where in Oblivon am I suppose to find proper ingredients !" He sat down in the soft dirt in anger & fustration, having his knees bent & his arms around them, hoping things don't get worse.

A tan skinned man with no respect & dusty yellow hair; Bason, who loved to bed whores & get drunk from Mundas to Sundas every month in his favorite inn in Cyrodiil.

"Aye, waitress give me a other ale!"

"Don't you think you had enough?" Asked the waitress.

"Just give me another ale you...say, you're pretty cute, wanna go back to my quarters & find out why they call us woodelfs? HaHa!"

"Ugck! You filthy swine!" Sbaooed the waitress.

"Fine but your missing out on a lot of action...WHORE!"

"Look, i think you should leave." Said the Theon The Innkeeper.

"Shut up! Don't you know who i am? I'm the-"

He's vision darkened falling back from his stool.  
"Ughh. My head. wher-where am i-"

"You're in your quarters bed, you passed out... not that i'm suprised."Claimed Yol. Sitting in a fine wooden chair beside Bason's bed. Bason Sniffs the air in a gleeful way to tease Yol's disappointment, as he opened his eyes,"Ahh, yes I do recoginze my farther's disaponited tone."

Yol stood up from his chair, his flared of anger, "I've had it with you, you're always-"

"What? Bringing shame to the family clan?!" Bason interrupted sitting up as he finished.

"Yes! Yes! All you've done with your life is drink ale & bed whores!"

Bason just sat there, knowing his father was right, he had been wasting is life...he was a nobody to Empire & to his waited to see what he's father would say next.

"This clan has been respected & fought for the Empire since it started & so... I signed you up for the Imperial Legion" Yol said, as he walked away from Bason's bed.

"What! You can't do this to me, I don't want to be part of it! Bason yelled. Enrage of his father's act.

"What happen to my son! Who was ten years old & dreamt to join the Imperial Legion & fight beside his father in bat-"

"He grew up!... He grew up & chose a diffrent path filled with tits & ale."

Yol just stood there in silence that even the smallest of dragonfly wings could echo Bason's always thought he's son would follow in his footsteps & also become a well known respected Captain as Yol has come to be, but only saw a disappointment.  
"You start your training in three days, I suggest you prepare for whats coming." Yol said before leaving the room in a dreadful way.

Bason sat there in his dragon sized bed filling with hatred for his father, for he felt so much, he wanted to pierce a steel arrow threw his father's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing back & forth, Aaron knew he had either two ways out of this situation, either get killed by Robb's hired thugs or kill Robb & his right hand men. But six versus one man was too much, it would be a suicide mission. He knew he would be dead before he even makes a threat with a weapon towards Robb. But then, a idea struck him like a battleaxe to the chest. I'll poison them!" Smiling in hope of the idea. He had the lack of ingredients for skooma, but for poison he had enough for seven bottles,  
After a little bit of thinking Aaron made a plan so clever it was foolproof; Make the poisons, pour them into the skooma bottles & pour the rest with plain water; Give the poisoned bottles to Robb & his men & tell them it's a new mix called "Snowberry Skooma". Let them drink it & watch them die. But wait, Aaron thought. Robb is a skooma lord, he's probably been tried to be poisoned before. Scratching his head he thought, If I do that Robb will be suspicious of me & make me drink first or make me switch his for mine. Thinking of the thought that he will most likely fail at killing Robb & instead killing himself with the poison made him sick to the stomach.  
To think of the pain he'll feel if he drinks it; the feeling of he's lungs burning as someone put a fire spell on them, or he's intestines melting like acid. Aaron had no choice but to put the poison in all seven bottles, six for Robb & his right hand men & one for himself. But Aaron Remembered one thing. He's old Alchemy Master Ha'ijj gave him a resist & cure potion before he died at seas in a delivery. But That was six years ago, Aaron was only Thirteen. Nobody really knows who killed Ha'ijj & the other sailors in that ship. Some say the ancient monsters that dwell beneath between the oceans of Tamriel & Akavir. But those were only rumors made by some people who claim to have seen dwemer before.  
As Aaron was searching around the small square den full of illegal contraband laying about, he finally found the potions in a little grey box labeled "South Valenwood Trading Co." Aaron blew away the dust on it , & creaked it open to find the bright colored potions laying there... & not a scratch on them. Surprised that the potions are still in mint condition, Aaron gave out a sigh of relief, just knowing that he might just get away with his plan.  
Aaron did not hesitate much to get started on the potions as he still had three days left to make them. Three days went by with little rest & sleep. Aaron had finished making the poisons, enough to fill seven skooma bottles. Aaron looked at the poisons with a grim face. He knew that every thug that works for Robb knows where his den is...he thought, "If...I do this & I really do kill Robb...coming back here would be a death wish...Robb has to many thugs & scouts laying around in Valenwood spying on me..."  
He giggled a little thinking of the thought"...well either way...They would still kill me anyway just for loose ends." Aaron packed all his stuff & main belongings in his knapsack, grabbed his wooden bow & ten iron arrows & headed off to Robb's base...which was in Elsweyr a few miles East off Dune.  
Aaron took off East on foot around morning to the boarder to Elsweyr caring his knapsack & carrying his fake skooma bottles in the "South Valenwood Trading Co." box on his arms. Aaron arrived at the border crossing in the evening right before the sunset disappeared under the thick Valenwood trees, Walking towards the border crossing gate; feeling the deserts sand of Elsweyr hit his face with the wind, he saw a couple of Imperial soldiers standing guard outside the gates. Aaron approached the guards to get clearance to pass though the boarder. Feeling nervous with the fake skooma, thinking they will check his box for anything made him more nervous gripping the box harder with his fingers.

"Aye, are you looking to get pass this gate?" asked one of the imperial solders.

"...yes, I would like to pass to Elsweyr..." Aaron said nervously.

"What's your purpose for going though here?"

Aaron thought for a split second what to say, or the soldiers would get supious about him.

"I..um..need to make a delivery to Elsweyr."

"For Whom?"

"For a customer see I work for South Valenwood Trading Co." Aaron lied.

"Why aren't you making the delivery in sea? Ugh Breton?" said the solider examining Aaron if he was saying the truth.

"Well yea, ... but they said it would faster like this, see...my delivery is in Dune."

"Ummmm...Let me see that box you got there."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow anybody to look at a customer shipments...ugh it's Customer Policy."

"...Fine...go on ahead..." The solider opened the gate for Aaron.

Aaron's heart finally calmed down a bit...getting caught even with a empty bottle of skooma can lead to execution in some parts of Tamriel. The cold sweat finally stopped as Aaron stepped across the border.  
The nights were harshly bitter cold in the deserts of Elsweyr, & Aaron was only wearing thin clothing & light boots at the time...but Aaron had to suck it up & make it to Robb's base before sunrise or Robb would be drinking Breton's blood instead. After a few hours, Aaron approached Robb's base , it was digged down under the sand, the entrance was two doored & was made of steel about 7 feet tall & 9 feet wide. In the entrance stood two guards who were bald, with bulky body's & same crooked nose, perhaps maybe twins.  
Aaron approached the entrance shivering of bitter desert cold wind.

"Halt...who are you traveler?" asked one of the guards.

"It's me...brrrrrr...it's me...A-a-ron The Sl-ick."

"Ahh Aaron! Go on ahead, Robb has been waiting for you."

The guards looked like they didn't seem to mind the bitter cold whether...well then again...they were Nords.  
Aaron was greatful that the guards opened the entrance doors for him...the steel made them unbearably cold to even touch. As he walked in all the shivering of the cold stopped for it was warm inside the base & the first thing Aaron noticed about the base was the long table located right in the middle of the base. Robb was seating there sipping on some Argonian Ale, just one seat away from to he's left sat Loel. The second thing Aaron noticed was the amount of guards posted around the base, it would be impossible to escape this place as a enemy. Robb noticed Aaron & grinned, he got up from his golden chair & screamed out, "Ahhh the money maker is here! Loel please be a darling & get that box off Aaron's arms he has had a long trip here, & deserves a little reward! Does he not?"  
The men that sat down on the table all screamed out "AYE!" 

"Come Aaron sit next me & feast with us, I will dispatch of this skooma tomorrow & sell it to all those addicts. Haha!" 

Oh great I have to sit in between Robb & Loel in the table... just great. Aaron thought to himself.  
Loel got up to get the skooma off Aaron's arms while getting a little too close to Aaron's face giving out a flirty growl, " Rarrr, miss me handsome?" as she licked her lips & walked away with the box of skooma. Aaron replied, "You know I did...bitch" "Hmph" Loel snorred.  
Aaron took his seat at the table next to Robb & Loel eating at his food as if he hasn't eaten in days. 

"Aaron...I need to tell you something..." said Robb

"Ok...what is it?"

"You know how I'm like on the top ten list in the Empire right? Well I'm thinking of quitting the skooma job...it's gotten too dangerous to the point that I can't even bribe Imperial guards to look the other way now...they demand more. So this last patch you created will be the last job I do before I retire & stop hiding from Imperials. So I've decided that the person who should run this job should be you."

"Me...me...me...me? Really? Why?" Aaron said in a confused tone.

"Well think about it Aaron...after Ha'ijj died for gods know what...I took you in when you were thirteen cause you were all alone, & no one to care for you. I trained you how to make skooma...I taught you how to have a low profile with guards. Your nineteen now Aaron, You've been here longer than anyone here. Sure I might threaten you to make skooma quicker but that's because I know you can do it...see you made 20 bottles of skooma under three days...now that takes some skill kid. That's why I think you should take over this business."

Aaron looked back at the skooma box sitting in the back of Robb's chair knowing that Aaron had gotten himself in a more dangerous state of death. Knowing damn well if Aaron doesn't get out of here before Robb checks them he is going to die here.

"Well thanks Robb but I will have to think about it, I don't think I can become an infamous Breton skooma lord like yourself... except that you're a redguard...hehe..." Aaron said in a soft nervous tone.

"Ahh don't worry I know you'll come to your senses eventually, haha! Say why don't you sleep here for tonight I got plenty of empty rooms here, & don't worry they're not as cold as outside...well not as much."

"Geee...thanks." Aaron said in a sarcastic voice but Robb didn't seem to notice.

Later on that night, Aaron was lying there on his bed in the room Robb gave him for today. Aaron's mind kept on going on about what if's, as in, "what if Robb finds out about the poisoned skooma... he does have a great sense of smell, so what if he does find out & barges in here with his men & shoots me with a dozen crossbow bolts..."  
Aaron wished Robb never found him in Ha'ijj's Alchemy shack in a little rolled up position thinking the world was coming to a end cause he's master had died at seas. Maybe if Robb wasn't good friends of Ha'ijj's maybe he would never have found Aaron & put him under he's care. Maybe Aaron could be doing some honest work somewhere in a village in Valenwood right now , instead of fearing for his life.  
Aaron closed his eyes trying to forget all about that & just get some shut eye for the day, for he has had a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the training grounds looking for his training Sgt. while seeing boys become men as their Sgt.'s showed them the basics of combat with wooden dummies & target practice. Bason, Wearing his studded training armor with a slouch in his walk & hands in his pockets. His eyes were barley open for he had stayed up late all night yesturday drinking with whores & one of his best friends, Jorley, a dimwitted Imperial with green eyes, & red spiky hair; who's known Bason since a little lad & was also recruited by Bason's farther the day before training. Bason did not know why Jorley was here at the Imperial Legion training grounds & as he saw Jorley was leaning against a training dummy right next to his training Sgt. Bason eyes immediately widened, with a smirk on his face thinking training wasn't going to be that much of a pain in the ass after all.  
Walking a little faster to go greet his best friend & his training Sgt. he noticed that every training Sgt. was training at least three people, which Bason thought to himself, "Hmmm...I wonder where the third guy is in my training squad..."  
He approached his training Sgt. with in a respectful manner.

"Hello Sgt. Wing, I'm ready to begin our training."

Sgt. Wing was a handsome Nord, he had cleanest cut beard in the whole Legion & the shiniest Gold-ish wavy hair. He was taller than most of the Sgt.'s in the Legion, stronger & smarter too. Stories say he has the type of glare that would make any man run away & not even use he's battle cry. Mainly because the stories say his eye in the left was a demonic eye with powers to make a man see unspeakable things leaving them to suicide or leave them mentally insane for the rest of their life's. The eye also had a vertical scar from his eyebrow down to his cheek as if he tried to take out he's own eye but couldn't so he wore a black head band over it & his right eye was color blue as most Nords have it.

"I like your enthusiasm son of Yol or are you just saying that so you don't have to look like you don't want to be here?" asked Sgt. Wing

"Well you got me there sir, I don't."

"Hmm...well that's why I'm here...so I get to train the captain's son, eh?...Don't worry you'll love me I'll train you so much that it's going to make you love being here."

"Very well then...sir."

He turned to Jorley who was starring right back at him with a smile in his face.

"Ahhh, Bason, I would have never expected to see you here!" Jorley said cheerfully.

"I would have expected the same from you, why are you here?"

"Ahhh, your farther recruited me, he told me so yesturday, saying this will help me clear my crime record...like a new start in my life. That's why I stayed up all night drinking with whores & you, thinking I might die before I get to retire early...say did your farther recruit you to? Is that why you got drunk last night too?"

"Pretty much...so Sgt. when do we start training?" asked Bason

"Until the third recruit comes...oh here she comes." said Sgt. Wind

"She?" both Bason & Jorley said acting like they never seen a women before...but were surprised to see who "she" was.

It was Valrin, the beautiful local Nord Alchemist. Bason & Jorley both thought, "who would have known she had the type of spirit to fight battles, guess everyone had the wrong idea about her." She had the softest voice, curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes which would make most men melt in love with her when they look into them. Weirdly she's never had a man in her life. She's been in love with Jorley her whole life, they both known each other since little kids but she never had the courage to confess her feeling to Jorley. But Bason already knew since day one she like Jorley, for the way she is around him, how she blushes every time Jorley talks to her, & how she starts pressing her two index fingers together every time they walk with each other. But Jorley never noticed all those things for he was too stupid to know.

Valrin gasped for air the moment she reached Sgt. Wing She had ran from her home which is two miles away from the training grounds & by the looks of the straps of her training armor looking too loose, the look of her hair being frizzy, & the look in her eyes...only means Valrin had just woken up a few minutes ago.

"gaaaaa haaaa... gaaa haaa... I'm sorry I'm late Sgt. I...gaaa haa." Valrin was barely able to talk gasping for air.

"It's alright Valrin, catch your breath. We're about to start training, you can go last in each training exercise. Just don't come late tomorrow." Sgt. Wing said nicely.

Valrin turned to see Jorley stand there with Bason starring at her as she gasped for air. She grew a cold sweat as he looked at her. Valrin got shy & just looked down with her hands on her knees continuing to catch air.  
Sgt. Wing called out all three to follow him as they approached a dummy. He pulled out a wooden sword off the dummy's back, tossing it to Bason as he took a other wooden sword off a dummy also.

"Alright guys, first things first I want you guys to strike at me with that wooden sword & try to hit me within 1 minute, this exercise is about form & technique .We will be doing this all day until you all have done it fifty times each, & don't concern yourself about me just cause I use one eye & cover the other does not mean I'm in a disadvantage, I can still block your attacks & last a long time without breaking a sweat. Bason you go first."

That's just awesome...I suck with swords. Bason told himself as he positioned himself to strike at Sgt. Wing.  
Bason gripped the sword harder while running towards Sgt. Wing then swinging it to the right in close range but Sgt. Wing blocked it with his sword with no sweat at all, the Sgt. made the block look easy, without ease. Bason ran & kept swinging his sword in every direction in one whole minute, despite his useless effort in not even making Sgt. Wing sweat a single drop or even slightly touch him in the end.

"You lack in both form & technique kid...Jorley your next." said Sgt. Wing.

Bason tossed the sword in frustration to Jorley as he leaned against the wall with Valrin who was looking to Jorley in awe. While Bason couldn't help but have a mean expression in his face for making himself look pathetic against the Sgt. Thinking to himself, "maybe my father was right, I am a disappointment...I've only been good at swinging my skin sword to women but can't swing a real one with good form instead. I curse my father for recruiting me to the Legion...this sucks." As he looked up to the cloudless sky feeling the breeze in his hair, waiting to go against Sgt. Wing again & try to get better form & technique in each try he has. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the long table eating the leftovers from yesterdays feast, hoping Robb hasn't found out about the poisoned skooma. Robb came out of a room that went underground, wearing a white shirt with blood splatters on it. Aaron knew that something had happen when he was sleeping, he just hoped it wasn't about the skooma. Robb walked up to Aaron in a fast pace & every step Robb took Aaron's heart beat rose faster & harder to the point where Aaron would get light headed. Robb reached Aaron, squatted down & whispered, "Hey, I need your help, come with me...& wear something that's common...don't wear anything nice." Aaron was already wearing a poorly made grey shirt that Robb's men had given him to sleep with so he got up to follow Robb down the underground room, after a steps down the stairs he saw a hairless female khajiit tied up in a chair with a cloth in her mouth. Her hairless body gave it away that she was either working with the Thalmor or the Imperials. She was covered in blood from the whips & slashes Robb had given her & next to the khajiit was Loel organizing a set of torture tools in a silver stool with some freshly pulled out teeth with pieces of gum still stuck on it laying near the edge of it with water splashed around the stool to mainly wash out the blood from the tools & teeth. Robb locked the door, turning to Aaron who was already on the bottom of the stairs.

"This door is sound proof so nobody will hear us...or her." Said Robb turning to Khajiit has he grabbed a torture tool in the shape of a tongs & removed the cloth off the khajiits's mouth.  
"Now listen here girl! Who are you working for, uhhh! Thalmor? Imperials? ...Tell me! Or I swear to the gods I'm going to forcefully take off a other teeth!" Robb screamed from the top of his lungs.

"I can't, I'm must fulfill my mission & kill you, Robb The Skooma Lord!" spit the khajiit.

"Hey man, what did she do? What happened yesterday?" asked Aaron.

"Yesterday, one of our guards caught this khajiit trying to infiltrate our base from the back...luckily my guard caught her with ease, tied her up down here & informed me & Loel about her...Me & Loel have been torturing her all day.

"Then, why am I here?" asked Aaron.

"Well, I just felt like you should know about this since she dropped the skooma bottles you made & spilled everywhere when she was being tied up." said Robb

Aaron felt a rush of good luck when he heard Robb said she dropped the skooma bottles, now he doesn't have to worry about being caught, "But I thought you said your guard tied her up with ease." Aaron said in a confused tone.

"Well, yea but she was kicking all over the place." said Robb

"Oh...that explains it then...so are we going to torture her till she di-"

"You...who are you, Breton?...I don't know who you are...I don't remember seeing you on the criminal files that involve Robb & his men." interrupted the khajiit glaring at Aaron.

"We'll that's why we call him Aaron The Slick...see Aaron has been my trusty skooma maker & deliverer since he was Thirteen, he's never been caught by the imperials so nobody has him on any criminal file or bounty list." said Robb in a cocky voice.

Robb started moving towards the khajiit while Loel was holding her mouth open with some leather straps around her mouth so Loel won't get bit by the khajiit teeth. Robb placed the tongs firmly around the khajiit's back teeth.

"I'm going to ask you...one more damn time! Who are you working for!" Robb screamed.

Before Khajiit could say anything, a loud thud came from the ceiling with screams of pain & battle cries. Robb & Aaron ran up the stairs while Loel watched the khajiit. Robb slammed the door open to watch his men being killed by Elite Imperial soldiers with arrows & bolts which were flying everywhere. Aaron reached for his back to get his bow but remembered that he had never gotten his weapons back from the guards outside, Robb grabbed Aaron by the end of his grey shirt, "Aaron, I need you to get Loel! Now!" Aaron ran down the stairs but heard Robb lock the door behind him. Aaron screamed through the door, "Robb, what in Oblivion are you doing?!"

"I know you tried to poison me with the skooma Aaron! When the khajiit dropped them, my men were able to smell the poison on them...you were never good at hiding your poisons without a strong potent stench in them. Too bad Hai'jj died before he could teach you that, haha! Give my farewells to Loel would you, tell her I'm sorry she had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time..."  
Robb's voice faded in the background in the screaming of his men. Aaron walked down the stairs to see Loel shed a tear that flowed down her cheek, "That bastard! I can't believe Robb left me here like I was trash...&...don't worry I won't hate you for trying to kill Robb...not anymore anyways.

"Hehe...that's too bad for you people!" the khajiit said smiling.

The screaming from upstairs finally stopped & the only voices to be heard were Imperial soldiers giving orders to check every room of the base, & look for Robb. A few moments later the imperials rammed through the underground door to find Aaron & Loel standing next to the khajiit tied up to a chair. The Imperial soldiers pointed crossbows towards Aaron & Loel's faces while a tall dark imperial man with light-steel Imperial armor with dragons carved in the shoulders as a high rank came down the stairs.

"Captain Rudy, we caught these two & we found Laj'it tied up to a chair...Sir, the Woodelf in the left is Loel the infamous second right hand of Robb's crew but I don't know who this Breton is on the right...do we execute him?" said one of the Imperial soldiers holding a crossbow towards Aaron's face.

"Hmmm...No, he might have useful information about Robb...take him & Loel to the carriage, tie them up good." Captain Rudy then turned to see Laj'it tied up to a chair, "Ohhh poor Laj'it, I expected better from someone who was the best in stealth in the Imperial Legion." Said Captain Rudy.

"Very funny Captain...now cut me loose!" hissed Laj'it.

"Alright men take these two to the carriage, then find any evidence that will help us find Robb...& can someone please cut down Laj'it!"

Aaron looked at Loel as they were being tied up with thick rope, her face looked like she had lost all will to live, as she didn't care what would happen to her anymore...Aaron reached to Loel with his hands tied up whispering, "It's going to be okay...don't you worry about it, we'll be fine." He smiled at her with hope before he was pushed up the stairs to see the long table, walls & floor filled with blood from Robb's men...but what Aaron didn't see on the floor was not a single Imperial soldier, Aaron thought, "Damn, the Empire must really want Robb bad if they bring Elite Imperial soldiers to infiltrate a base...that Khajiit must have followed Robb here when he decided to relocate & reported back to the Empire then deciding to come back to be caught by mistake..."

Aaron & Loel got pushed towards the carriages outside next to the dead guards that took Aaron's weapons one guard had a bolt shot on his forehead while the other one had three bolts shots on him, one on his right eye & two on his chest. Aaron & Loel sat next to each other on the carriage with four other Imperial soldiers guarding them to be sure if they don't escape. As the carriage started moving North towards Cyrodill Aaron gazed upon a heavy ball of smoke created by the mages who were using fire spells to burn the wood & melt the metal of the base before the large dunes of Elsweyr covered the view of it.

Bason, Valrin & Jorley gasping heavily for air while on their fours sweating crazy, as the sunsets behind the White Gold Tower as Sgt. Wing kneels down to them & tells them, "Well that was fun wasn't it? Bason you starting to get the hang of it, but you still keep charging at me without a plan, things like that can get you killed. Valrin...you're good with the plan of attack but your stands & your grip on your sword need to get better. Jorley, you're pretty good with swords, all you need is more stamina, you get tired too fast...with that said, we are finished."

Sgt. Wing got up to leave without saying anything else but, "Be here same time tomorrow." While the others were still trying to catch breath after their fifty tries to hit Sgt. Wing but nobody successed on the exercise. It was already night time before the three of them decided to get up & head home on their separate ways. When Bason reached his quarters he decided to take a bath & as he laid there feeling the warmth of the water & his soreness calming down. He couldn't help but look out into the sky though his giant window with the view of the wide forest, the ships sailing out of the Cyrodill docks. He laid his head back, closed his eyes to rest them, while thinking what Sgt. Wing would have in store for them tomorrow, but also remembering that his father had forced him in this, but that escaped Bason's mind for he didn't mind it anymore. Mainly because Jorley was forced too, & they had been friends since little lads. Bason thought that maybe joining the Imperial Legion forcefully wasn't a bad idea after all since he's best friend was in it too, he also thought that maybe it could be fun, going on adventures, seeing things most people won't see in their life's, he even thought that people would start respecting him more & he'll be bedding real women & not whores. Bason finally got off the tub from his daydream of his possible future to put on his robe, as he walked away from the tub a few feet away he collapsed from his soreness on his legs. He didn't even have enough strength from his arms to get up so instead slept on the tiled floor, snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

As the moon light lit the court of Windhelm inside the Palace Of Kings filled with the citizens of the city as the Jury, Deetul a Highelf that is quite short for his race, he was about the height of a Nord & had great thick gold hair & Kajo a Female Darkelf who had dark orange straight hair that barely reached her neck but was a bit shorter than Deetul, she had been friends with him since their childhood, both born & lived in Windhelm. They would always see each other everyday as kids working around the grey quarters with their parents & other elfs, both were the same age & lost their parents the same year from diseases. They were only Thirteen but they were able to fend for themselves together from hard labor, during those times they became even more closer to each other & they started dating when they were sixteen. They're now Nineteen both on trial for a crime they did not commit.

As the crowd of people talked loudly during the court session, Jarl Ulfirc screams out for the court to be quite for they were about to begin the trial, "Deetul & Kajo, you stand here in trial today for the murder of Rolff Stone-Fist, how do you find yourselves?" claimed Jarl Ulfirc.

They both claimed themselves not guilty for the crime they were falsely pointed for.  
"Like I said Jarl, Rolff was drunk as he walked around the grey quarters during the night...he slipped off from the wet stairs causing him to fall back on his head while rolling down the stairs, which the impact of the fall & the rolling killed him instantly. We then ran to Rolff to see if he was alright, then one of your guards came & falsely accused us for his death" claimed Deetul.

As Jarl looked down upon Deetul & Kajo , he turned to his Steward who whispered into his ear, then turned back to Deetul & Kajo.

"The guards don't have enough evidence that you killed Rolff...so I'm giving you two, three choices,  
one- Let the jury decide your fate...I don't suggest this one.  
two- Join the rank of my stormcloacks or-  
three- join the Dawnguard.  
These are my only choices for you two." Jarl Ulfirc told them.

Deetul & Kajo looked at each other for minute, then started whispering to each other's ears, "Mostly every citizen in Windhelm hates elfs epically my kind, so I say forget choice one." said Deetul.

"Well yea, but joining the stormcloacks, they'll probably use us as bait for the Imperials." peered Kajo

both only had one decision, they looked at each other holding their hands together, then looking back at Jarl Ulfric with a face full of confidence. "We choose Dawnguard!" Deetul & Kajo said at the same time.

"Very well...I'll dispatch a carriage to your destination in a bit...I suggest you get your things & say your goodbyes." said Ulfirc.

The court was dismissed & as the people left Deetul & Kajo were able to make out some words the people were saying about them, "They should have executed them..."-"I bet Deetul is actually a Thalmor spy." Deetul & Kajo waited till everybody left the court, when they walked out into the cold bitter night, they had no choice but to go home & take anything worth value in they're house. Kajo & Deetul didn't have much in value, the only thing worth of value to Kajo was a gold sapphire necklace with a unknown power, which her mother gave her before she died, & Deetul only had a black steel dagger that glowed red, well that's what his father told him when he saw it do that during his travels before he met his mother. As for that the only thing left for Deetul & Kajo was to say goodbye to the people that cared about them. They walked into the New Gnisis Corner Club to see everyone gloomy about to see them leave. Deetul & Kajo hugged every single one of them goodbye as the faded away from they're lifes. They exited Windhelm where the carriage was waiting from them & also was Ulfirc Stormcloack leaning against the carriage with a fine blue fur hood. He greeted Deetul & Kajo farewell with hopes of good luck, he said, "I know the choices I gave you were rash, but I couldn't just let you two die...not when you two are innocent. Deetul & Kajo...I've seen you guys run around the grey quarters since you were little. I'm sorry this had to be your last day here."

"Don't worry about it Ulfric." Said Deetul as Kajo just nodded her head & smiled.

"Stay safe, & may the gods watch over your battles in the Dawnguard." Ulfirc told them as he walked away towards the entrance. Deetul watched him as he disappeared behind the gates & thought to himself, "You know...Ulfirc is a pretty nice guy...he doesn't hate my kind at all...I guess he just hates the anyone associated with the Thalmor or Imperials...thanks Ulfric...Ulfirc Stormcloak.  
Kajo looked up to the night sky closing her eyes thinking what would be coming as the carriage started moving through the thick snow on the ground traveling towards Fort Dawnguard.


	6. Chapter 6

Jorley woke up from his uncomfortable hay made bed yawing & before he even stretched his arms, he shirked a little for the soreness had caught up to him from yesterday's training with Sgt. Wing. Barely able to get off his bed without squinting his eyes in pain of soreness as he puts on his training gear; He took a glimpse out his window to see the time of the day. It was barely sunrise & Jorley's training with Sgt. Wing & his squad doesn't start until 2 hours before noon, that was lucky for Jorley, he was able to take time putting on his training gear without a hurry & not forcing his sore muscles to flex when putting it on. Coming out of his home with a little sway on his walk after a hour of putting on his gear, he noticed two carriages a few feet away, one carriage seemed to have random notebooks & maps scattered all over it with Imperial soldiers looking though the books & the other had two prisoners, a Female Woodelf with short green spiky hair & a male Breton with brown combed back hair, with Imperials sitting with them, making sure they're secured from escaping in any way. Behind the two carriages was Captain Rudy on his golden white horse looking like he just defeated a Daedric Prince. Jorley couldn't put his finger on it of what the two prisoners or the books had that could make Captain Rudy so pleased, Jorley thought, "Hmmm...Usually Captain Rudy has a plain face on, he rarely smiles...interesting." But Jorley instantly forgot about the smile on Captain Rudy's face for he had to make it to the training grounds soon. Walking in shear pain of soreness Jorley finally gets to the training grounds to see Valrin leaning on the wall alone, she looked sleepy enough to pass out; Jorley approached her saying, "Hey Valrin, Goodmoring...Have you seen Bason or Sgt. Wing yet?" Valrin looked up to see Jorley face a few inches away from hers; Her face grew red with shyness; Stuttering, "N-n-n-no I...I haven't se-se-seen them y-yet." Jorley smiled at her, " Why do you always act like that Valrin, ever since I've met you, you've been like that...Wait! am I ugly? Is that it? Those my face creep you to point where it makes you stutter out of sickness? Oh by the gods! It is! That why! Jorley said playfully.  
Valrin gave out a sort of nervous-shy grin when Jorley told her that. A hour had passed & Sgt. Wing finally showed up, "Hey guys...ready for to-...Wait...where Bason?" Jorley & Valrin had barely noticed Bason hadn't showed up, they were too busy talking to even see that. "Hey maybe we can go to his quarters I know where they're located at." said Jorley.  
Valrin & Sgt. Wing agreed to go. As they got to Bason's quarters, they noticed his door was open half way. Sgt. Wing told Jorley & Valrin, "As squad Sgt. I should enter first...agreed?" Both agreed on it & Sgt. Wing casted out a Ice Spike spell for caution before he entered the quarters with. He saw the quarters was cleared & called out to Jorley & Valrin to come in. "Okay...Bason may or may not be here, so we're going to search for him." Ordered Sgt. Wing, but not a moment too soon Valrin had found Bason laying flat on his chest in his bathroom wearing his robes. Sgt. Wing walked in giving out a sigh of grief, he kneeled down to calmly shake Bason to wake up. "UGGGGHHHH! What? Can't you see I'm sleeping here babe..." Bason said, not knowing he was saying it to Sgt. Wing; As he finally opened his eyes to see feet next to his face, he lifted his face to see who's they were & saw Sgt. Wing's face & a cold sweat brewed in Bason.

"Oh Sgt. Wing! By the gods...what time is it?!" Bason asked nervously.

"It's only forty minutes late into our training." Sgt. Wing said with a smile on his face.

Bason knew that smile was a pist off face inside waiting to burst out. Bason strapped on his training gear faster than he can finish a bottle of ale, even though his soreness was painful to bare, but Bason didn't care about it. He just wanted to get ready fast or maybe he thought that Sgt. Wing would make him do painful workouts.

"Okay, all set?" Asked Sgt. Wing starring at Bason with the same smile from before.

"Yes." Bason said with nervousness in his tone.

"Okay good, let's move out squad."

As they got back to their training ground, Sgt. Wing turned back to his squad telling them, "Okay guys today's exercise is more of a rookies mission type of deal."

"Wait a mission? But we just started training a day ago." said Bason.

"Well yes...but this mission isn't a high ranked one."

"So what is it then?"

"Guard duty."

"That sounds like a drag Sgt."

"Well Captain Rudy ordered me to send my squad & other squads to guard them."

"Who are we guarding?" Asked Valrin.

"Prisoners." responded Sgt. Wing

"Wait, do you mean those prisoners Captain Rudy brought this morning?" Asked Jorley.

"Yes."

"But why us? Why rookie Imperial's in training?" Asked Bason.

"Captain Rudy was happy enough to give his men that guard the prison cells a day off, which is today & wanted the rookie squads to fill in for them...he told me to look at it as a training exercise of...well I forgot what he said there, but yeah."

"When do we begin & where?" Asked Valrin.

"You start at night fall, in the prison barracks near the White Gold Tower."

"But wait. Aren't these prisoners Captain Rudy's most priced prisoners, he was smiling when I saw him arrive this morning with them & if he smiles that means he's in a real damn good mood?" wondered Jorley.

"Actually yes they are; Captain Rudy thinks these people can lead him to a Skooma Lord he's been tracking for 8 years; That's why he's happy."

"So, why us to guard them?"

"Because Captain Rudy said that these prisoners wouldn't even think of leaving, & if they do; The Prison bars & walls are magic proof so Fire can't melt through them & ice can't freeze to a breaking point." Smiled Sgt. Wing

Bason, Valrin, & Jorley nodded. When it came night time the three of them went down to the prison barracks where the prisoners were at. Other squads were there too, sitting down on the table talking to each other or just playing with their fingers from boredom. Jorley saw the Woodelf & the Breton in the same cell but both asleep. Jorley looked away & sat down with Bason in a table not far from the cell, while Valrin was reading a book in a chair a few feet away from the table. Sitting with them was a High Elf named Route who had a peach fuzz of a thin mustache with dyed blue silky straight hair, has Orange eyes & around twenty in age. Next to him was a female Darkelf named Tully, she had the reddest eyes for some reason Bason admired, with the clearest skin topped with dark-yellow hair & looked the same age of Route. In the end was a Imperial named Marou, he had large grey eyes, a five o' clock shadow & brown shaggy hair, he looked the youngest of them all. Jorley & Bason started conversaiting with them, "So, who's your guys squad Sgt.?" Asked Marou.

"It's Sgt. Wing." Jorley & Bason said at the same time.

"Really? He's a handsome man, but if he was to integrate me & use he's demon eye on me I don't know what I would do...I'd rather prefer a painful death then his dark power in his evil eye." said Tully.

"Ahh, You've heard the stories of his eye?" Asked Bason.

"Of course who hasn't? Your Sgt. Is suppose to be a Elite Imperial Soldier in the integration team" laughed Tully.

"Uh? Really? I never knew that." said Bason.

"Really? Coming from a son of a well respected Captain, I thought you would know."

"Well no, I never cared about the ranks of the Imperials, Jorley & me were forced to join the Imperial Legion by my father. Say...tell me why you guys joined the Imperial Legion?"

"Well, I was really a nobody; I wanted to make a name for myself. Nobody in my family has every gone out of Cyrodiil or had an adventure. I want to be the first of them, be known around the Imperial Legion has a promising soldier." said Tully.

"Same here." Claimed Route.

"And what about you, Marou?" Asked Jorley.

"I joined cause its tradition in my family. I don't want to be the one to ruin it, even though I'm only Eighteen years old."

"So your parents retired of old age?" Asked Bason.

"Oh no, they died during a mission when I was six years old; They were in a necromancer's base, their skin was torn completely off as if they were skinned but they never found that necromancer though." The table grew a cold silence, even Valrin picked up her head from the book she was reading.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Both Jorley & Bason said.

"Don't worry about it. It's all alright, It's all in the past now." Marou said with a fake smile.

They all become quite when they heard footsteps coming from the staircase leading to the prison cells. It was Laj'it checking on the rookies. She starred at them like judging a book by its cover, she walked towards the table & as she did Marou got up from his chair then hugged her, as she did back. Everyone from the table was confused about the hugging; Everyone eyeballed them confusingly. Marou looked back at them saying, "Oh did I forget to mention that after my parents death, Laj'it took me under her arm. She taught & trained me during her spare time with me." Everyone looked at each other astonished of Laj'it taking caring of Marou when he was young. Everyone knew that Laj'it was one of the most dangerous Elite Soldiers in the Imperial Legion, but no one ever expected her to care for abandoned child. Laj'it left after a while leaving them back to their duty's in the prison cells, as they returned to talking more in their table.


End file.
